The Secrets that We Hold
by Kira Hatake
Summary: Kagome has a secret that she is not willing to tell her friends just yet. She also has to hide it from Sesshomaru but when the time is right all will be revealed. I'm going to try to write this story using nothing but KYN's Weekly Word Prompts on . Rating may change.
1. Scent, Glow, and Wind

**_I do not own Inuyasha!_**

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Beast"_**

**"Flashback"**

**_Scent_**

Sitting in a field of wildflowers a little girl was picking flowers as she hummed a song to herself. In this same field a little green toad was watching over her while a two headed dragon was basking in the sun. Not too far off was a male sitting under a tree his back against the bark left leg stretched in front of him and his right knee bent with his right arm resting on it. His head was leaned back and he looked as though he was sleeping but anyone that knew this male knew that he was not he was as alert as ever.

The male's eyebrows drew together for but a moment when a scent provided his scenes. The scent was familiar yet different at the same time. It smelled of moonflowers and lighting who could possess such an enticing scent.

Words: 147

**_Glow_**

The male decided that this scent deserved to be investigated. He stood and looked in the direction that it was coming from just to see a light blue glow. Curiosity now peaked he looked to the others in the field with him.

"Jaken, watch Rin if anything should happen to her in my absence you will die a painful death." The male finished this sentence with a firm glare aimed at the toad.

Jaken bowed and fumbled with his words saying that he would not disappoint his lord. The male just turned his head. As he was making his way into the forest he heard Rin call out at him, he turned to face the little girl she him a huge grin on her face saying bye Sesshomaru-sama, he gave a curt nod then disappeared into the forest. He was still trying to figure out how the scent was familiar as he was on his way to investigate it and the light blue glow.

167 Words

**_Wind_**

As Sesshomaru ran through the forest to his destination he noticed that the glow was dissipating. He picked up his pace to try to make it to the place the glow and scent was coming from before the occupant left. Of course he could still track them by scent if they were gone before he arrived. He continued to wonder what could have put off that scent and what was going on with the glow.

He scented the air once more he could still smell moonflowers and lighting even though the glow was completely gone now. He could also tell more clearly now that he was closer that it was a female demoness with miko powers giving off the scent. He pondered to himself how the female could be a full-blooded demon but also possess miko powers. It did not make since she should have been a half-breed at best. With this new bit of information he picked up his speed even more if it was possible. He had to know what was going on. He had questions and as soon as he got to this female she would answer them.

It would not be much longer now the scent was getting stronger as he got closer. Sesshomaru finally came to a stop in a clearing of Sakura trees however instead of finding the female giving off the scent or the glow the clearing was empty. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and began to sniff at the air but the scent never left the clearing. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath the female had concealed her scent and aura he would have to wait to find her. He hated to wait but as he was turning to leave the wind picked up and blew a few strands of midnight black hair with blue highlight in it across his face. He sniffed at the strands of hair and they gave off the scent of moonflowers and lighting. Sesshomaru smirked and tucked the strands of hair in a pocket in the sleeve of his haori.

He left the clearing thinking of nothing but the scent and glow. He was determined to find this female now. In all his centuries of living he had never come across a female that smelled as nice as this one or held as much power. He had to know who she was and how she came to be. With that last thought he continued on his way back to his retainer and ward. He never noticed a pair of sapphire blue eyes watching him from the trees she had concealed herself well.

She turned away from the clearing a smirk firmly in place. As she leapt from branch to branch she could not help but wonder why he had come to the clearing. With a shake of her head she decided that is was not important and continued on her way to her friends. She would have to stop and conceal her appearance before she got to the camp but for now she could just be herself. It has been far too long that she has kept her true self concealed from the world.

Once she felt that she was close enough to the camp she stopped and brought up her concealment. Smiling brightly she continued on her way she was not in half a mile from camp. They would not know the truth of whom or what she was until the time was right and it was not the time yet. So for the time being she would continue on as she has for the past three years.

Once she stepped through the tree line she smiled brightly at the scene she beheld. Sango was cleaning her weapon with a knocked out Miroku on the ground next to her. Inuyasha was still in his tree sulking because she sat him earlier. Then her eyes slid to her little Shippo who was sitting on her sleeping bag with Kirara coloring happily. She sighed in happiness and decided that she was doing the right thing by not letting them know right now about her secret. It could only help them in the long run right.

Smiling she looked up to the sky praying for the best as the wind blew all around her whipping her blue-black hair all around her body. Yes everything would turn out as it should she was sure of it. With a nod of her head she looked back at Sango and made her way over to sit with the sister of her heart. With a huge smile Sango said hey Kagome did you have a nice walk as the wind continued to blow around them.

Words: 780


	2. Rain

**_I do not own Inuyasha!_**

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Beast"_**

**"Flashback"**

The next morning did not look too good it looked as if there was going to be a very bad storm coming. Regardless the group packed up their camp and set out. At mid-day the clouds were black as night.

Kagome sensing the approaching storm called out, "Inuyasha do you think that maybe we should find shelter it looks like there is going to be a bad storm."

Inuyasha looked to the sky and gave her a nod, "Yeah let's find a cave to make camp in."

With that Kagome climbed onto his back as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed onto a transformed Kirara's back. They took off looking for a suitable shelter from the storm that was sure to be horrible. Once they found a cave that was big enough Sango and Kagome set to setting up the camp as Inuyasha went to hunt and Miroku went to gather fire wood and Shippo went to get some water with Kirara. As soon as everyone was back in the cave it began to rain.

Kagome and Sango chatted happily as Kagome prepared their dinner. After about an hour of being in the cave Inuyasha began to growl with his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Concerned Kagome called out, "What is it Inuyasha?"

He did not even turn to look at her as he said one word "Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as thoughts raced through her head the most prominent being why is he here? Sure enough after a few moments Sesshomaru was standing at the cave entrance a shivering Rin standing just behind his leg and a glaring Jaken behind the other. Kagome took one look at Rin a gasped she was soaking wet standing there just dripping water everywhere. Mind made up Kagome stood up ignoring the growl Inuyasha sent her way.

She looked Sesshomaru dead in the eyes, "I can get Rin cleaned up, dry, and warm if you will allow it."

Sesshomaru looked down his nose at her but nodded his head. With a nod she smiled at Rin and said, "Come on Rin let's get you cleaned up and dry."

Rin nodded and took Kagome's hand. "Miroku could you finish dinner so that myself, Sango, and Rin can go bathe in the hot spring"

Miroku told her he would. After that was taken care of she gathered her bathing supplies clothes and an oversized t-shirt she had for Rin to wear then made her way to the spring the other two girls following.

Inuyasha was in a horrible mood it had been pouring rain for a week and they were stuck in a cave with his bastard brother all because Kagome would not let him make him leave because of the brat Rin. He was not happy one bit about any of it. He continued to sit in his corner growl and glare at everyone.

Kagome sighed once again she was getting tired of Inuyasha's attitude. She hated being in this cave too simply because she could not drop her concealment while here. Another thing that was bothering her was that Sesshomaru was constantly watching her and she could not figure out why. There was no way she could know that her scent was the same but was missing the demonic part of her.

Sesshomaru had been staring at her trying to figure out why she had the exact same scent as the demoness he had scented a week ago. The only thing missing was the demonic part but how is it possible the girl never showed any skill in controlling her powers so how could it be.

Sango and Miroku had been sitting by the fire watching each of the three and were coming up with all sorts of different ideas in their heads. Most prominent in both of their thoughts was is the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands human hater interested in their little miko friend. They could only keep these ideas in their heads in fear that if they spoke aloud Sesshomaru would kill them.

Rin, Shippo, and Kirara where all curled up on Kagome's sleeping bag, Rin and Shippo coloring while Kirara watched them, AhUn curled around them in a crescent shape to keep them warm with aid of the fire.

Jaken was watching his lord closely he could tell that his lord was thinking on something deeply that concern the miko. He just could not figure out what it was. Was his lord interested in her in some way or was he curious of her. He just could not figure out why his lord was so enthralled with the miko. What was so fascinating about the miko that it drew his lord's attention? With a long suffering sigh he decided not to ponder it any longer what would happen would happen and there was nothing he could do about it so instead he looked out of the cave mouth and watched the downpour of rain.

Words: 829


	3. Vibrant

**_I do not own Inuyasha!_**

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Beast"_**

**"Flashback"**

It was still raining when they awoke the next morning. Kagome was becoming fidgety as where the children. They had been stuck in one place for far too long. Inuyasha was becoming far more annoyed with having to be stuck in the cave with his half-brother for so long. Miroku was bound to have a permanent bruise on his cheek in the shape of a hand print if the rain did not stop so they could move on soon. All in all everyone was becoming quite antsy and annoyed with everyone else in their small cave.

Perhaps it was all the prayers they sent to the Kami for the rain to stop or maybe it was something else but just after sunset the rain had stopped. The children had already gone to bed but the adults where still awake. After they noticed that the rain had stopped Inuyasha darted out of the cave quickly saying he would return for them in the morning. Sesshomaru on the other hand simply stepped out of the cave to the outside siting by the entrance until morning.

The others remained in the cave to rest and prepare for the morn when they would set out once more on their journey. Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep a few hours before Kagome on the other hand was still wide awake. She laid there and just let her mind wonder to other things. She considered going out to release her true self for a little while but then decided against it. If she did that there was a chance she would get caught with Inuyasha out in the woods somewhere and Sesshomaru so near she decided not to chance it.

As she was finally about to drift off she heard the lightest whisper of "Miko come here."

At first she thought she was imagining things until she heard it once more. She let out a sigh it appeared that Sesshomaru wanted to have a word with her so she got up from her sleeping bag and made her way to the entrance where he was.

She poked her head out and spoke in a quiet whisper so as not to wake the others, "Did you call for me Lord Sesshomaru?"

He gave her a nod of his head so she made her way closer to him and sat beside him but not so close that she was in his personal space. She looked at him curiously wondering why he even called her out here in the first place. After a few moments he spoke, "This Sesshomaru wants to know why you have the exact same scent as a demoness that I scented before the rains started."

She gawked at him she knew she had been caught but was not quite sure how to precede. She could tell him the truth or she could find a way to hide it a little longer. She continued to ponder her options until she heard a light growl reminding her that he was still waiting for her answer. She let out another sigh she had no choice if she lied he would be able to tell with his sense of smell. She decided that she would give him the best answer that she could without revealing the truth.

She looked at him in the eye and with the most serious voice he had ever heard come from the small woman said, "That is something I cannot tell you Lord Sesshomaru. When the time is right everything will be revealed. That is the only answer I can give you at the moment."

He continued to stare at her for a few moments then spoke, "Hn, you may go to sleep now Miko but know that this Sesshomaru will have his answers."

She nodded her head, "I understand Lord Sesshomaru but you may have to be patient for a while longer. Good night." After having said that she went to go to sleep for some reason she felt exhausted now. She did not even hear when he whispered good night Kagome.

When they awoke the next morning the sun was finally shining. After breakfast the children darted out of the cave into the warm sunshine with vibrant smiles on their faces. Kagome smiled at them as they played. Once good byes had been said they went their separate ways, Kagome and the children with a vibrant smile on their faces that could light up the night.

Words: 744


	4. Shimmer

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast"**_

**"Flashback"**

_**Shimmer**_

That night after they made camp and Kagome was sure that everyone was fast asleep she slipped out of her sleeping bag and into the surrounding forest. She had made her way to a small clearing with a shimmering lake on one side of it that was filled by a cascading waterfall with beautiful flowers filling it. Deciding that this was a good place she checked the area with her aura to make sure she would not have any intruders in her peace, not sensing anything she dropped her concealment with a happy sigh.

She had only been in the clearing for about an hour when she felt his aura approaching and fast. Apparently since she was not able to give him the answers he wanted at the moment he was at least going to get to see her true form.

Sesshomaru had been in a clearing watching over his pack. However he did not stray far from Inuyasha's pack he wanted to be near for when the miko revealed her secret so that he may get his answers. That's when he picked up that her scent that had changed. Decided that he wanted to see her true appearance he left camp with threat of death on Jaken should anything happen to Rin. He was standing at the edge of the clearing; he had decided to let her make the first move.

Kagome sighed, "I know you are there Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to sit with me?" Sesshomaru made his way to where she was by the edge of the lake and gracefully sat down beside her. Once he was comfortable he glanced at her and had to suppress a gasp and widened eyes._ "She's beautiful, completely perfect in every way." _Were Sesshomaru's thoughts as he took her true form in, the knee length blue-black wavy hair, shimmering sapphire eyes, elven ears, blue-black tail almost as long and fluffy as his, moon kissed skin and then there was her markings a pink sphere with an icy blue teardrop in the center lay in the center of her forehead, silver strips on her cheeks, wrists and ankles.

Kagome chuckled a bit, "You are staring Lord Sesshomaru." He immediately snapped out of his daze. Looking away from her, "Hn, tell me miko what breed are you?" Kagome looked at him head cocked to the side in a cute way with a smile on her face. "Well Lord Sesshomaru I am a full-blooded miko inu-yokai." Sesshomaru considered her for a moment, "How long will it be until you reveal your secret miko?" Kagome heaved another sigh, "Please just call me Kagome Lord Sesshomaru I am hardly just a miko anymore. As for when my secret shall be revealed as I told you last night is when the time is right." Sesshomaru simply gave her a nod signalling that he understood. As he got lost in his thoughts as well as a conversation with his beast, "_I am glad that I decided to stay close for when she reveals this." __**"Do not let female leave she would make a perfect mate and bare us strong pups." **__"We shall not speak of this, we do not even know of her linage."__** "Her linage matters not she is the strongest female we have ever come across. She does not fear us nor does she throw herself at us." **__"We shall speak of this later, she is speaking again."_

Kagome was looking out over the lake as she spoke. "It will be soon that everything is revealed Lord Sesshomaru. However until that time no one shall know my secret other than you. Honestly I should have taken more precautions to stay hidden." He did not answer and she did not expect him to. However when he did speak it shocked her. "This Sesshomaru will stay near for when you reveal your secret Lady Kagome this one shall have his answers." Kagome was in shock as she watched him stand to leave. He was going to stay close to their group and he called her lady she did not know what to think. She simply stayed there and watched as he disappeared into the forest just as he came. Looking towards the sky she decided that it was time for her to return to camp the sun would be rising soon. So with one last look at the lake that shimmered like it was full of stars she smiled while concealing herself to return to camp.

Words-749


	5. Laughter

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_"Thoughts"_

_"**Beast"**_

**"Flashback"**

_**Laughter**_

They had begun their morning as usual with Inuyasha screaming at them to hurry up. After many grumbles and sits they were once again searching for jewel shards. It was just before mid-day when Kagome stopped dead in her tracks with eyes as wide as they would go. Sango was the first to notice her friend's lack of movement and the expression that was on her face.

"Kagome are you okay?" Kagome immediately snapped out of her stupor and gave Sango a nod. "I just zoned out for a moment Sango I am fine." Sango was not in the least convinced the look that she saw on Kagome's face was one of pure horror. She decided not to push however; she knew Kagome would tell her when she was ready. After a few moments Sango's eye began to twitch and with a powerful swing and scream of HENTI Miroku was on the ground with a smile on his face and a red handprint on his cheek.

Kagome could not help it her laughter bubbled up. Her moment of fear completely forgotten but that might not have been a good thing. For not though the whole group was laughing at the poor monk that would never learn to keep his hands to himself.

They found a nice place to take a break so Kagome and Sango got ready to make lunch while Inuyasha was hunting and Miroku was getting water. Shippo kept the laughter going by performing tricks for the girls. Inuyasha returned with a few rabbits skinned and gutted ready to be cooked. Just before they finished lunch Kagome sensed the aura she felt earlier that had her fear escalating once more. Inuyasha's nosed twitched as he smelt Kagome's fear for the second time that day.

"Oi wench why are you afraid again?" Kagome glowered at him however she knew she had no choice left her secret would be revealed before night fall and she knew it. "Everything is fine Inuyasha lets just keep moving." "Keh whatever wench lets go." After that Inuyasha started off with a brutal pace. Everyone left Kagome to her thoughts.

"_This can't be happening what is he doing here he's going to ruin everything. That inconsiderate jerk I told him I would handle it myself and tell my friends when I am ready not when he deems it fit. I still have some time though I need to figure out how to explain this to them before he gets here. If he keeps his pace steady as he is now then I have until the sun sets to tell them everything. This is so unfair ever since I found all of this out last year he has been a thorn in my side." _Sango had been watching Kagome the entire time they were traveling and thinking as well. _"Ever since this morning Kagome has been acting a little strange I wonder what could be bothering her."_

With a deep sigh Kagome spoke up, "Inuyasha lets stop here for the night I have something I need to speak with all of you about." Inuyasha looked at her hearing the seriousness in her voice. "Keh we don't need to stop you can tell us at night fall when it's actually time for us to make camp wench." Kagome's eyes narrowed on him and everyone could see the fire light up in her eyes she was pissed and everyone knew it. "Inuyasha we are stopping now you all need to know this and you need to know before night fall. It is the reason for what happened first thing this morning as well as the reason you smelt my fear at lunch today." Inuyasha glowered at her once more and with a growled, "well spit it out already wench we ain't got all day." Kagome actually growled at him and everyone stared at her in shock the growl was inhuman and they all knew it. "This is serous Inuyasha there is someone coming and I have to explain everything to all of you before he arrives because if I do not he will. Which I would rather him not to I want to tell all of you myself but he will not give me that choice. He had already told me he would let me tell you in my own time but he has been heading in our direction since this morning and he will arrive here by sun down. Please just this once Inuyasha do not fight me on this you all need to know everything before he gets here." "Who is this he you keep referring to Lady Kagome?" Kagome looked at Miroku and answered him in a sigh. "He is my older brother Lord of The North Lord Hokutonoken." Inuyasha growled, Miroku's eyes widened, and Sango gasped at Kagome's revelation Shippo was just smiling up at his mother in awe. After everyone regained their senses they found a place to make camp. Kagome took a deep breath, "I will begin from the beginning."

Words: 838


	6. Dance

_I do not own Inuyasha!_

_"Thoughts"_

"_Beast"_

"Flashback"

A/N: This chapter is nothing but a flashback. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up so no one would be confused.

_Dance_

**The Lord Taki and Lady Talia of the North were having a dance or a formal ball if you would to announce the rising of the Lord's heir from prince to Lord of the North. Along with this was the mating ceremony for the new Lord. The prince was having conversations with the other Lords and Ladies of court when a blue eyed raven haired five year old latched onto his leg.**

**With a smile he lifted her up into his arms, "What is it that you need little sister?"**

**Eyes shining with a huge grin on her face she answered him, "Mamma and Papa are ready to make the announcement and continue on into your mating ceremony." She finished with a twinkle in her eyes.**

**With a nod of his head he bid the other Lords and Ladies a farewell and made his way to the platform where his mother, father, and mate-to-be awaited him. Sitting the little one down beside him, he took Princess Amaya's hands into his as they commenced with the mating ceremony. Once the ceremony was complete and he was announced as the new Lord of the North the festivities continued.**

**It was almost time for the pups to be put to bed however ****Hokutonoken wanted to dance with his little sister before she went to sleep.**

"**Would you like to dance with me Kagome?" Hokutonoken asked with his hand held out and a smile on his face.**

"**I'm too short." Kagome answered him with a pout firmly in place on her face.**

**Hokutonoken consider this for a moment that is until Lady Amaya came up behind little Kagome and lifted her up. "I can assist in this matter." She told them with a soft smile on her face.**

**They made their way back to the dance floor and began to dance with a giggling Kagome between them. All was right in her world she had her mother and father. Amaya loved her as if she where her own and she had her big brother to protect her from anything that would harm her.**

**A guard burst through the doors at that moment announcing that they were under attack. The leader was demanding that they hand over Princess Kagome to him. When they refused the castle was overrun with enemy forces.**

**Taki and Hokutonoken placed a spell over Kagome that would wear off when she turned sixteen years old. The spell erased her memories and placed her in a deep sleep.**

"**Take her to the bone eaters well Amaya and use your magic over time to send her into the future where she will be safe." Hokutonoken told his new mate in a rush.**

"**How will she return mate?" Amaya asked him fearful of never seeing the small pup again.**

"**I have faith in you magic mate. She will return when the time is right when she is able to defend herself. Make sure you place a note on her explaining to whomever finds her what she is and what will happen when she turns sixteen." Amaya could do nothing but nod her head in understanding.**

**Amaya took the pup and fled into the night. She would make sure the pup was safe then she would return to her mates' side. Lady Talia had been killed as soon as the castle had been breached and as she fled she saw Lord Taki fall as well. She sent a silent pray to the Kami that her mate would be well when she returned to him.**

**Once she arrived at the well Amaya weaved her magic over time. However she did not just send Kagome alone she went with her. Once on the other side in a different time Amaya found that there was a hut around the well. Quickly moving out of the door she saw a young human woman. The woman had not seen her yet, Amaya made her way to the young woman.**

"**Excuse me young lady but what is your name?" Amaya asked to young woman once she reached her side.**

**Startled brown eyes snapped up to her and a gasp was released, "My name is Sakura my Lady."**

"**Lady Sakura, I need you to watch over this child. Protect her raise her as if she is your own. When she turns sixteen the spell placed on her will be released and she will regain her true form. When this happens tell her to travel through the well it will bring her back to where she belongs. Once there she is to find Lord Hokutonoken of the North or myself Lady Amaya of the North." She explained to Sakura.**

**Sakura agreed and took the small child from Amaya. Amaya kissed Kagome's forehead and placed a silver chain with a replica of the Northern Star on it in diamonds. With a whispered I will see you again little one until then be strong.**

Words-819


	7. Sluggish

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_"Thoughts"_

_"**Beast"**_

_"**Flashback"**_

_**Sluggish**_

After telling her story Kagome looked kind of sluggish like it took all of her energy to tell them about her past and that she was actually the princess of the North. In reality Kagome knew that there would be many questions that she would need to answer but she simply did not know if she had the energy to do so. It is as if her fear of them rejecting her for what she was drained her. She was still terrified because after she finished everyone simply stared at her in slack jawed shock.

Sango was the first to come around, "Kagome it does not matter what you are or where you came from you will always be my sister and I love you."

Kagome smiled tears coming to her eyes as everyone agreed with what Sango said. Inuyasha however had to ruin the moment.

"Keh stupid wench there is no way that you are what you say you are. You are too weak and constantly need to be protected. If you were a full demon like you say then, why do I always have to protect and rescue you?" Inuyasha said with a sneer firmly in place.

Kagome scowled at him and released her true form. When Inuyasha saw her true form his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Do you believe me now Inuyasha?" He could do nothing but nod his head.

"Lady Kagome you said you had to tell us this before your brother arrived. Why is that is something happening?" Miroku was looking at her curiously.

With a deep sigh Kagome answered him, "I do not know Miroku but something must have happened. Hokutonoken told me he would let me tell you all on my own time."

Inuyasha growled at this, "When were you able to speak to him wench?"

Kagome looked to the ground in embarrassment, "Well remember how Kaede and Miroku are teaching me to control my miko abilities. I sort of concealed my scent and aura after going through the well one day after I found out. I returned and searched him out. That is how I found out everything."

Inuyasha growled he was not happy about this any of it. He decided that he did not want to be around the group right now so he stormed out of the clearing. Everyone just watched him go in pity. It was at this time that Hokutonoken arrived in the clearing.

Eyes landing directly on Kagome he spoke, "Kagome you need to return home with me right now."

Eyes widening at the demand Kagome could not help herself, "Why Hoku what is going on?"

Hoku took a deep breath and with sadness seeping into his eyes he answered her, "Amaya is dying and she asked for you."

Tears filling her eyes and with a gasped sob Kagome could only nod her head. She looked to her friends as they began gathering up their camp they had decided to accompany her to the Northern citadel.

Eyes widening in surprise Kagome called out, "Wait someone has to stay here and wait for Inuyasha."

Without even looking at her Sango answered, "Inuyasha is a hanyou he can follow our scent. We are going with you Kagome that is all there is to it."

Kagome smiled brightly and looked back at her brother for his reaction. He simply gave her a nod of approval. He decided that he liked her friends they were loyal especially to Kagome. That is when he noticed the little kit that had made his way over to Kagome. Feeling something tugging on her kimono Kagome looked down and smiled at her son.

"Mamma does this mean you are going to live at the Northern palace once Naraku is defeated?" Kagome could smell his fear and knew exactly what he was thinking.

She knelt down to his level and brought him into her arms with a smile on her face. "Yes my little Shippo we will be going to live at the Northern palace once Naraku and the Jewel have been dealt with."

He looked up at her with tears shining in his emerald eyes, "Really mamma I can stay with you?"

She smiled at him and soothed him with a low growl. Hoku came over and gathered the small kit into his arms and making sure he had his attention spoke, "I would never try to remove you from your mother little one. After all you are now a price of the Northern house."

Shippos' eyes widened considerable at this as he stuttered in shock, "I-i-I a-a-am a-a-a p-p-prince?"

Kagome and Hoku just nodded their heads at him in agreement. Shippo promptly fainted with a smile on his face. Once everything was ready Sango and Miroku mounted a transformed Kirara, Hoku still had Shippo in his arms and with Kagome by his side they began their journey to the North.

"_Just hold on Amaya I am on my way. I will not let you die so easily. I will find out what is wrong and I am determined that I can heal whatever problem you have. We cannot lose you not now that I have found you not so long ago."_ Kagome looked at her brother with a fire of determination in her sapphire orbs and he knew that she was determined that they would not lose Amaya.

Feeling a little lighter than he did on his journey to retrieve Kagome he picked up the pace to move a bit quicker. If anyone could save his mate it would be his little sister. For Kagome held more power than anyone truly knew and she has an amazing destiny awaiting her in the near future.

Words-953


	8. Humid

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast"**_

"**Flashback"**

_**Humid**_

They had stopped and made a small camp so that Sango, Miroku, and Kirara could rest for a bit. They had traveled nonstop all night and everyone needed a little rest to replenish their energy. The further North they went the more humid the air around them became by the time they made it to the Northern palace it would be unbearably hot.

"Momma how much longer before we get there?" Shippo asked with a pout set firmly in place.

Smiling down at him Kagome just cocked her head to the side and answered him. "If we keep traveling at the pace that we are we should arrive around noon tomorrow."

With a nod and huge grin Shippo bounded off to play for a little while. Kagome watched him with a soft motherly smile on her face. She knew that his training would need to begin soon, however she wanted him to enjoy himself for a little while longer. Soon is a mother's wish to keep their children happy for as long as possible.

After resting for approximately two hours the group had set off again but the humidity in the air was making it difficult for the humans in the group. Looking over his shoulder Hoku winced when he saw the condition Sango and Miroku wherein he could see that they were exhausted and extremely hot.

Getting closer to Kagome he spoke softly, "Perhaps we should stop for the night when the sun is close to setting. Your friends are doing well with keeping up but the pace we are keeping as well as the humidity in the air is getting to them."

Kagome examined her friends from the corner of her eye and with a nod agreed with Hoku. "Yes I think that would be best. Besides if we make camp tonight I am sure Inuyasha will finally catch up. I can sense him at just the edge of my senses."

Hoku nodded his head in agreement to Kagome's statement he too could sense Inuyasha. Looking to the sky he saw that they would be able to travel for a little while more. He decided that he would look for a suitable place to make camp as the continued on.

Just before sunset Hoku called for a stop for the night. As Sango and Kagome were setting up camp Miroku went to gather firewood and Shippo to get some water from the stream that was not to far off. Hoku went to hunt for them while the others completed their tasks.

Bellies full and relaxed quite well Kagome decided to go to the nearby hot spring to bathe. Gathering her supplies and calling to Sango and Shippo to join her. They were all in the spring relaxing Shippo playing on one of the floats that Kagome had brought back for him.

Curiously Sango asked, "Kagome how do you thing Inuyasha is handling all of this?"

With a long suffering sigh Kagome looked to her sister of the heart, "I am not sure Sango; I am the one thing that he longs to be most in this world. Not only that but now he can no longer really compare me to Kikyo since technically I was born before her there is no way that I can be her reincarnation."

Nodding her head in agreement, "Yes I believe you are right. I wonder however if he actually realizes that you are not her reincarnation or if he if just looking at the fact that you are a full blooded demon now."

With a shake of her head Kagome sadly looked at her, "He most likely is just looking at the fact that I am a full blooded demon. When he realizes the rest though he is going to need all the support that we can give him I know he looked at me as a replacement for her but I refuse to be that."

Sango gasped and stared at her with wide eyes, "Kagome does that mean you are over your love for him?"

Kagome smiled softly, "Yes Sango not long after I learned of my past I realized that the love I held for Inuyasha could never be. He would always see me as Kikyo even though I am not her. I have come to love him as a brother now. I will still stay by him through everything but I no longer long to be his lover or mate."

Sango smiled as they dried off and dressed to head back to camp. Their clothing however was still damp from the humidity in the air around the hot spring was thicker than it was farther away from the spring.

Words-780


	9. Unbearable

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast"**_

"**Flashback"**

_**Unbearable**_

Inuyasha was there when they arrived back at camp and he was growling at everyone. Kagome sighed she did not know what to do with him it was obvious that he was upset but he was acting like a spoiled child. She sat beneath the tree that he was perched in as Sango went and lay down to sleep. Shippo was curled up in her brother's lap sleeping soundly. Inuyasha continued to growl and it was beginning to get on Kagome's nerves.

Looking up into the tree trying to spot him and not being able to she spoke. "Inuyasha could you please stop growling it is starting to annoy me."

Jumping from his branch and landing in front of her he huffed, "Can we go talk somewhere private Kagome?"

Eyebrow raised Kagome nodded her head in agreement and took the hand he offered to help her up. "Hoku we will return in a moment could you watch over the others?"

Hoku simply nodded his head in agreement. He knew what Inuyasha wanted to speak to Kagome about. He and Inuyasha had spoken while the girls and Shippo where at the spring bathing.

"**Inuyasha we need to speak." Hoku called seriously.**

**Inuyasha glared at him but came over to him none the less.**

"**We will return before they return from the spring Miroku." Hoku called over his shoulder as he walked into the woods with Inuyasha following.**

**Arms crossed Inuyasha huffed, "What did you want to talk about?"**

**Hoku stood there for a moment, "What do you feel for my sister Inuyasha? Do you lover her and want to be with her or do you love the undead one and want to be with her?"**

**Inuyasha was in shock he stared at the male in front of him with his ears flat to his head. Finally coming to a conclusion he answered, "I love Kagome but not in the way that you love a mate. I consider her my sister and wish to protect her at all costs. Kikyo though I really cannot say if I love her anymore or not."**

**Hoku stared at him for a moment, "Then why do you not tell Kagome this. She suffers unbearable pain to keep Kikyo on the mortal plan. She does not wish for you to hurt and wishes for your happiness."**

**Inuyasha stared at him with wide eyes, "Kagome is in unbearable pain. I did not know."**

**With a sigh Hoku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "There is much you do not know pup however I have decided to teach you the things that you need to know."**

**Inuyasha just nodded his head and they returned to camp just before the girls got there.**

Kagome and Inuyasha where in a clearing not far from the others. Kagome spoke up, "Inuyasha why did you keep growling when we returned to camp?"

Without answering her question Inuyasha turned to face her, "Kagome are you always in unbearable pain because Kikyo is still on the mortal plan and do not lie to me Kagome."

Cherry red in embarrassment Kagome looked him in the eye, "A part of my soul keeps her alive Inuyasha of course I am always in pain. I would not call it unbearable I have grown use to it and it has become a dull ache."

Ears flat to his head Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eye and confessed, "Kagome I cannot love you as a mate but I do love you as a sister. I can also honestly say I do not love Kikyo any longer she is not the woman I fell in love with all those years ago. She needs to be put to rest and you no longer need to be in pain I am begging you to call the rest of your soul back to you."

Kagome could only stair at him with wide shocked eyes, "Inuyasha are you sure about this? You do realize I am not Kikyo's reincarnation."

Inuyasha smiled a crooked grin at her with a fang poking out, "Of course I realize that Kagome even if you were the two of you are two different people. Have you not noticed that I have not compared you to her in the past year? I finally realize what I was doing and now that I know who and what you are the differences are even more profound plus there is the fact that you were born before her."

Kagome smiled softly at him and nodded her head. Without another word she stepped a little away from him and began to glow as soft pink after a few moments the glow dissipated. Looking at Inuyasha she told him it was done.

Curiously she asked on their way back to camp, "When did you become some mature and understanding Inu?"

He huffed and looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Keh I have my moments."

They both laughed the rest of the way to camp.

Words-831


	10. Heat

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast"**_

"**Flashback"**

_**Heat**_

With everyone replenished and happy they started the journey once more. However at a slower pace since it was hot and Hoku knew that the heat was going to get to everyone. He knew that the talk he had with Inuyasha had gotten through because when they returned to camp Kagome's soul was once more whole.

Kagome was running at the head of the pack with Shippo in her arms. Sango and Miroku where flying overhead on Kirara. Inuyasha was bringing up the back of the pack. Hoku decided to drop back and run with Inuyasha. He had a few questions that he wanted to ask.

Keeping pace with Inuyasha he spoke, "Tell me Inuyasha why are you not in the West where you should be?"

Inuyasha almost tripped at the question, "Sesshomaru hates me he tries to kill me every chance he gets."

Hoku thought on this for a moment before he spoke again. "Tell me Inuyasha do you believe Sesshomaru to be the most powerful demon in these lands."

Inuyasha considered Hoku for a moment he knew Hoku was trying to explain something to him but he could not figure out what. The heat was making it hard for him to think. He answered honestly, "I believe Sesshomaru is the most powerful demon in the lands."

Smirking to himself Hoku told Inuyasha something that would send his mind reeling. "If you believe Sesshomaru to be the most powerful demon in the lands Inuyasha then pray tell why would he be trying to kill you would he not just kill you and be done with it?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at Hoku logic for he was correct if Sesshomaru really wanted him dead he would be. Confused now Inuyasha asked aloud, "If he does not want me dead then why does he always fight back when we confront each other?"

Hoku chuckled at that, "Think about it Inuyasha Lord Sesshomaru is a Lord he has a reputation to uphold. Could it be possible that he was training you to fight that way you could protect yourself and your pack."

Once again Inuyasha could not argue with Hoku's logic. Hoku decided that he had given Inuyasha enough to think about for now so he ran up to run alongside Kagome once more. Leaving Inuyasha to figure out the mystery of his elder brother Lord Sesshomaru.

Glaring at her brother Kagome asked, "Hoku what did you just do?"

Flashing her an innocent smile, "I did nothing dear sister just gave Inuyasha something to consider where it concerns Lord Sesshomaru."

Eyes wide in shock Kagome was afraid to ask but did so anyway, "Pray tell what did you give him to consider about Lord Sesshomaru?"

Hoku told Kagome of his and Inuyasha's discussion and her eyes widened in shock when she realized that he was correct. Every time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought Sesshomaru could have easily killed Inuyasha but did not. Perhaps Hoku was correct in his assumptions. This would require more thought when the heat was not playing tricks on her.

It was midday and the palace finally came into view. Smiling happily Kagome picked up her pace she had to see Amaya and heal her. She left the others in the dust as she picked up speed. Hoku called out that he would hang back with the others. Kagome however was long gone.

Guards bowed, "Welcome home Lady Kagome." They chanted upon her entrance into the gates.

A servant bowed to her, "Welcome home my Lady."

Kagome gave the guards and nod as well as the servant then she spoke, "Take me to Amaya immediately and take my son to my room so that he may rest."

The servant nodded her head and quickly led her Lady to the healers' chambers where Lady Amaya was. Once there she gathered Shippo from Kagome and took the kit to her Lady's rooms.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Amaya and she let out a whimper and was by her side in an instant.

Amaya opened her eyes and gave Kagome a soft small smile, "Oh Kagome it is so good to see you again."

Tears in her eyes Kagome answered, "Amaya I will save you I will not allow you to die on me."

Amaya chuckled softly at her, "I do not believe you will be able to little one but you may try if that is your wish."

Kagome smiled happily as she let her healing powers come to the surface. No one came into the healers chambers when they arrived Hoku could feel Kagome's powers at work and did not wish to disturb her. Instead he had servants prepare rooms for her friends in the family wing of the palace. Hours after their arrival Hoku felt when Kagome's powers went back into her body and quickly made his way to where his sister and mate where.

Walking into the room he saw a tired but happy smile on Kagome's face. Knowing that meant good news he walked over to them.

Placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder his eyes landed on his sleeping mate, "How is she Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him with a bright smile, "She will be fine Hoku however did you know that she was pupped?"

Hoku's eyes widened as he shook his head no. Kagome grinned at him as she explained what had caused Amaya to become ill. "Apparently her aura and the pups' aura were fighting each other and slowly killing each other. I have healed the damage done and placed a barrier around the pup so that their auras will no longer war with each other."

Hoku grabbed Kagome and hugged her tightly thanking her over and over again. He stayed in the healers chambers as Kagome went to her room to get some much needed rest.

Words-971


	11. Sand

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast"**_

"**Flashback"**

_**Sand**_

Kagome had slept through the day and night peacefully. When she woke she dressed in one of the kimono that her brother had made for her. After dressing she made her way down to have breakfast with her family and friends.

"Mamma!" was the first thing she heard when she entered the dining hall. Looking down she saw a head full of red attached to her leg.

Smiling softly she reached down and gathered the child into her arms. "Good morning my little Shippo have you been behaving?"

Nodding enthusiastically he answered, "Yes mamma Uncle Hoku has started training me in combat and Auntie Amaya has found me a tutor so that I can learn to be a proper prince."

Shocked Kagome looked to her brother and sister. They both gave her a nod smiles firmly in place.

"Really now that is very good Shippo; how have you progressed so far?" Kagome asked him curiously.

Smiling brightly Kagome listened as her kit excitedly explained what he had learned so far. Once Shippo had finished Hoku gained Kagome's attention, "I believe you should give your friends a tour of the palace and tell them some of our history."

Kagome smiled brightly at him, "I would be very happy to do that Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo would you all like that?"

They all answered in agreement they all were very interested to learn as much as possible about Kagome's family and her history. Leaving the dining hall they made their way around the palace with Kagome stopping every now and then to explain something. After a few moments Inuyasha stopped in front of a painting that took up almost the whole wall.

"Hey Kagome who is in this painting and what is going on?" He asked without taking his eyes away from it.

Kagome looked at the painting and smiled softly. Pointing to the three that where standing out the most she explained, "This is a painting that describes a battle that my father, mother, and brother fought to protect the North and its people. See the man with long purple hair? He attempted to assassinate my mother and brother. He thought that it would weaken my father so that he could defeat him and take over our lands. He did not expect my mother or brother to be so strong and that they would be able to protect themselves. He had been caught and he knew it so he called in reinforcements that he had hidden in the forests around the palace. The battle lasted for five days and five nights on the sixth morning my father was able to strike him down. We had no other problems until the night I was sent to the future but that is a story you guys already know."

After they stared at the painting in awe for a few more moments they continued the tour of the palace. Inuyasha and Miroku were in stunned shock when they saw the armory and nearly salivated at the dojo. Kagome and Sango had to drag them away with promises that they could play later on. They had the same problem when Sango saw the gardens. Finally making it to the backside of the palace Kagome spun to face her friends.

With a grin that would frighten even Naraku she announced. "You guys are about to see my favorite place in or around the palace."

She turned back and throw open the doors to lead to a beach. It was beautiful and Sango gasped at the beauty of it. All they could see was miles and miles of sand that shimmered in the sun only to stop at a sparkling ocean.

Smile firmly in place Kagome asked, "So who wants to go for a swim?"

For the first time they heard Sango actually sound like a normal woman and not the warrior they normal saw every day. With a squeal of excitement Sango yelled, "I do" and before anyone knew it she was gone to put on her swimsuit that Kagome had gotten her from the future. Kagome and the others just laughed at her excitement and made their way to their rooms to put on their suits.

"Hoku, Amaya would you guys like to go for a swim with us." Kagome called when she saw them not to far down the hall.

Smiling they both went and gathered the suits they had gotten from Kagome to follow to the beach. Kagome was in heaven she had convinced Hoku to transform into his beast form with her and play like they did when she was small.

Sango who was sitting beside Amaya on the beach spoke, "Wow they are truly beautiful and you can see that they love each other so much. Amaya could you tell me more about them from when they were growing up?"

Amaya looked at Sango and saw the curiosity in her eyes. For a few moments she was silent and Sango was not sure if Amaya would tell her or not. With a sigh Sango returned her attention to watching Kagome and Hoku play. She chuckled a bit at the sight of them being covered head to toe in sand and sopping wet. Then she outright laughed as she saw Shippo whisper something into Hoku's ear and she saw Inuyasha go flying out into the ocean.

Amaya spoke up and Sango almost jumped out of her skin since she did not think she was going to get an answer from her. "Things were not always like this. Hoku had not always been fun loving and light hearted like he is now. Kagome is what changed him."

Words-945


	12. Popsicle

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast"**_

"**Flashback"**

_**Popsicle**_

Amaya laughed out to Sango, "I will never forget when Kagome returned the term she had used to describe her brother. I believe it was suitable for him though because you see he had returned to the way he was before Kagome was born."

**Stomping her foot in outrage Kagome glowered, "You remind me of a human Popsicle. Really you are just like Sesshomaru do you not have any emotions. What happened to you what happened to my brother that showed his love for those that he cared about?" By this time Kagome had tears running down her face.**

**Hoku was never able to deal with her tears so he dropped his mask and gathered Kagome to his chest. "I am sorry Kagome I had to become this way to make sure that our lands where protected and so the other lords would not think me weak and try to take them from me."**

**Amaya who was standing in the shadows had a smile on her face. She knew she would have her mate back the one she fell in love with. All that was needed was Kagome's return. After all she knew how Hoku was before Kagome was born. He acted the same way he does now but it all vanished when he held Kagome for the first time.**

Looking at Sango Amaya smiled, "Now that I have explained Kagome's return home and how Hoku was I can go into their childhood. Hoku and I have been friends practically since we were born. Hoku and I were born on the same day at the exact same time."

"**Push my ladies push," the healers called to the two ladies that where in labor.**

**At the exact same time their where two loud screams as two new lives where brought into the world.**

"**Lady Talia you have a beautiful son and Lady Ami you have a beautiful daughter." The healer smiled as she handed each pup to its mother.**

**The ladies looked at each other and smiled they were glowing. The lord and one of his closest friends walked into the room grins firmly in place.**

"**Your son and heir my lord what shall we name him," Talia said handing her son to her mate Lord Taki.**

**Taki took his son into his arms and examined him with a smile on his face he knew the perfect name. "His name shall be Hokutonoken."**

**Talia smiled softly she agreed with the name it suited him. Looking over to her friend she smiled. "What have you decided to call her my friends?"**

**Lady Ami looked up with a smile, "She is going to be called Amaya."**

**Toki smiled at his mate, "I believe the name suits her well."**

**Lady Ami gave him a tired smile, "You know Talia it must be fate."**

**Talia nodded her head in agreement, "Yes I believe you are correct it has to be fate. I believe they are destined to be together."**

**They did not realize that Hoku was going to be so cold and act so unemotional. Whereas Amaya was a light hearted loving young lady as the years passed by Hoku's parents became worried about him. He became worse when Lady Talia and Lord Taki announced that Talia was pupped once more. Amaya watched Hoku closely after this was announced.**

**Amaya had caught Hoku in the dojo training once again, "Hoku why are you always in hear training."**

"**I have to become stronger if I am to be lord of these lands one day." He answered without looking at her.**

**Amaya huffed and glared at him, "How do you feel about the new pup."**

**Hoku immediately stopped training and shot her a dark glare as he growled out, "Mother and father simply want a pup that they can cuddle and coddle."**

**Amaya stomped her foot childishly, "You know that is not true and you also know that you do not need to be so cold to everyone."**

**He glowered at her, "We may be betrothed to each other but that does not mean you are able to tell me what to do or how to act Amaya."**

**Sighing deeply Amaya looked at him tears about to fall, "Hoku I am not trying to tell you what to do or how to act. I love you I have always loved you and I would not have you any other way but sometimes I wish you showed just a little emotions if only to your family. Think about it Hoku how you would treat this new child a baby needs love and constant care. Would you really deny your baby sibling that?"**

**Hoku glared at her but he thought over what she had said as he watched her leave. He deduced that she did have a valid point.**

Words-800


	13. Bucket

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast"**_

"**Flashback"**

_**Bucket**_

**Lady Talia had been in labor since earlier last eve but she was almost there it would not be much longer until she was holding a pup in her arms once more. With one more scream and push the baby was born cleaned and handed to the mother.**

"**It is a female this time my lady," The healer told Talia with a smile as she left to retrieve her lord and the young prince.**

**Talia smiled at her mate as he entered the room, "We have a daughter my lord."**

**Hoku was standing on one side of his mother and his father was on the other. "May I hold her mother and father?"**

**Talia and Taki looked at each other in shock then turned back to their eldest son who appeared to be fifteen in human years. "Yes you may hold her my son," his father answered taking the pup from her mother and placing her in her brothers' arms.**

**Hoku's eyes widened when he looked into eyes that where sapphire blue. He heard his mother and father speaking but when her heard his mother ask what they would name her he whispered, "Kagome."**

**Taki and Talia just stared at him and Talia asked, "What did you say sweetheart?"**

**Hoku looked his mother in the eye and Talia finally saw emotions on her sons face for the first time in years as he spoke again, "Kagome we should name her Kagome."**

**Talia smiled and looked to Taki, "What do you think my love? I love the name myself."**

**Taki smiled down at her, "If you like it mate then that is what her name shall be."**

**Taking Talia and Hoku's hand into his Taki smiled down at the bundle that rested in his son's arms, "Our little Kagome our little princess."**

**Hoku looked at his mother a smile on his face, "May I care for her so that you may rest mother? I could take her and let Amaya see her."**

**Never seeing her son show so much emotion before Talia could do nothing but agree and Hoku was out the door little Kagome cuddled close to his chest. He found Amaya in the gardens and called out to her. Amaya spun around and almost fainted when she saw Hoku with a huge grin on his face. Then she noticed that he had something in his arms.**

**Hoku stopped in front of Amaya and uncovered Kagome's face, "Amaya I would like you to meet Kagome."**

**Amaya gasped at the little angel that she saw, "Oh Hoku she is beautiful the perfect little princess."**

**Hoku nodded his head in agreement and from that day forth if he was not training or studying you could find Hoku playing with his little sister and finally spending time with his intended. If you could not find Kagome then all you needed to do was find Hoku. It did not matter to her if he was training or studying. If he was training Kagome would watch his every move and commit it to memory and if he was studying she would watch what he was doing and learn all that she could even though she would have lessons and training when she got older.**

"That is the basics of our story Sango the short version you could say." Amaya smiled at Sango.

Sango smiled brightly, "That is an amazing story I have one more question if you do not mind."

Amaya smiled at her and told her to ask. With a deep breath Sango asked, "You and Hoku were betrothed to each other but you never said when you two fell in love."

Amaya blushed prettily at that, "Well Sango that had a lot to do with little Kagome as well. She was no more than four in human years but you know a child's innocence and the things they come up with. Well it so happens that I had written a few letters telling Hoku exactly how I felt and little Kagome found them. She saw Hoku's name on them and thought that I meant to give all of them to him so she did."

Sango's eyes widened at that but she did not say anything she just continued to listen to Amaya. "Since I did not know Kagome had given them to Hoku and that he had read them I was quite shocked when Hoku called on me for breakfast in the gardens. I dressed quickly and made my way to where the servant told me Hoku was waiting for me. When I arrived I was shocked at what I saw. Hoku smiled at me and let me under a cherry blossom tree where he told me he loved me and asked me to be his mate. I could do nothing but nod my head since I had tears streaming down my face from happiness."

Sango smiled at her, "That was so beautiful and sweet Amaya."

Amaya shook her head, "Yes it was Sango but it was not long before Kagome turned five and a week after her fifth birthday was when we had to send Kagome to the future for her protection."

Hearing a screech come from a little way to their left they turned to see Hoku standing behind Kagome with a bucket in his hands and Kagome standing there with sand piled on top of her head and on her shoulders. They both fell backwards laughing their asses off.

Words-909


	14. Ocean

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast"**_

"**Flashback"**

_**Ocean**_

Amaya watched as Sango ran out to play with her friends in the water and sand. As she was sitting there she got lost in her thoughts as she stared out over the ocean.

"_I wish mother and father where here to see us now." She said with an internal sigh._

"_**They may not be here in body but they are still watching over us." Her beast growled to her.**_

_Smiling to herself Amaya agreed with her beast. "You are right beast they see all that we have become. Kagome has grown into a beautiful young woman and she is quite powerful. Hoku and I are expecting our first child. Also with Kagome's return to us Hoku is starting to act the same way he did after she was born."_

_**With a huff her beast spoke once more, "Yes all of our parents would be very proud of what we all have become."**_

Amaya smiled happily as she went back to watching everyone play that is until she felt a tug on her arm. Looking down she spotted Shippo. "Come and play Auntie Amaya it is fun." He said with a big grin on his little face.

Amaya could not just say no so she got up and joined everyone in the fun. They all played in the ocean until late in the evening. Just before it was time for the evening meal Hoku called everyone to go inside and get cleaned up so that they all may have dinner. After eating everyone went their separate ways to retire to their chambers for the evening.

Hoku looked at his mate as she lay in the bed, "Amaya what was wrong earlier you looked a little troubled?"

Smiling at her mate for his concern Amaya told him, "I was thinking about what our parents would think about how far we have come."

Hoku chuckled at her, "I am sure they would be proud of us Amaya. The North is prospering well and I believe Kagome will complete her journey soon. I think I should help her however since I do not want our pup to be born into a world where that vile half breed is still alive."

"I agree with you Hoku I would be very happy when Kagome is able to come and stay home more." Amaya said with a happy sigh.

Hoku smiled at her, "Yes I think that would be best however I would like to have Lady InuKimi come and stay with you while I am gone."

Amaya told him that she thought it was a good idea and to send a messenger to her in the morning asking her to come.

Shaking his head Hoku told her, "I will go ahead and send the message the soon she gets here and we make sure she will stay with you the sooner I can help Kagome complete her mission."

Amaya nodded her head and smiled at him, "You are correct once again my mate. I have a question though have you told Kagome who your mother and father betrothed her to."

Hoku shuddered at that, "I do not know if I even want to tell her you know how she is. If I tell her now who her intended is she would probably kill me slowly and painfully? His mother is Lady InuKimi perhaps I can drop a hint and she will figure it out."

Amaya sighed at her mate, "Have you even told her she has and intended?"

Hoku shook his head no, "I should probably tell her before Lady InuKimi arrives that way I can introducer as Kagome's intendeds mother."

Amaya just sighed and shook her head, "Whatever you think is best my mate but do not come crying to me when your little sister uses her miko powers to remove something very important to you."

Hoku's face paled at that, "Do not even joke about that Amaya" he growled at her.

She smirked at him, "I am just saying my mate."

With a huff he left the room to send the message as his mate laughed at his misfourtion. _"I hope that this goes well but I could always drop Kagome in the ocean so that she could cool off and give myself a head start to get away from her._ " He snickered in his head.

Words-724


	15. Exhausted

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast"**_

"**Flashback"**

_**Exhausted**_

After making sure the message had been sent to Lady InuKimi, Hoku made his way back to his rooms to sleep. He could not understand why but he felt completely exhausted. He wondered if perhaps it was because he was able to act so freely throughout the day he did not have to conceal his emotions or feelings he could just be him. No since worrying over it he was just happy to have his family around safe and sound.

The next morning Lady InuKimi arrived as requested. "Hello my dear Lord Hoku and Lady Amaya." She greeted with a bow.

Bowing back Hoku and Amaya greeted her back and Hoku straightened up and introduced everyone saving Kagome for last.

Hoku waved Kagome to him, "Lady InuKimi this is Kagome my little sister I am sure you remember her."

At her nod Hoku returned his attention to Kagome, "Kagome this is Lady InuKimi she is the mother of your intended mate."

Kagome glowered at him for a moment then turned her attention to the Lady in front of her and bowed. "Hello Lady InuKimi it is a pleasure to meet you but please do forgive me I did not know I even had an intended."

No one said anything after that except Inuyasha he had started growling and screaming while stomping his feet like a child. "I DO NOT THINK SO THAT IS THE BASTERD'S MOTHER. THERE IS NO WAY KAGOME IS GOING TO MATE WITH HIM!"

Kagome silenced him with a calmly said sit and turned back to her brother and Lady InuKimi. "Forgive him my Lady but I do have to say it would have been nice to know that it was Sesshomaru who would be my mate perhaps then I could have made sure Inuyasha would have behaved himself."

Hoku's eyes were wide with shocked surprise, "You mean you are not upset with me Kagome?"

Kagome glared at him and with a growl, "Oh I am very angry with you Hoku you could have told me this sooner but you decided to wait and tell me in everyone's presence instead of in private."

Hoku gulped he knew he made a mistake and had to apologize, "I am sorry Kagome."

Kagome smiled and hugged him telling him it was fine.

Lady InuKimi smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well little Kagome it has been a long time. I do agree with you Hoku should have told you about Sesshomaru sooner. I would ask though do you have a problem becoming Sesshomaru's mate?"

Kagome blushed ten shades of red, "I do not have a problem with it. However, I do not know him. I would like to know him better if I am to be his mate."

Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome's arm, "Kagome you cannot be serious you promised to always be by my side it you mate him he will never let me see you again." Inuyasha finished in a loud heartbreaking wail.

Kagome's eyes where wide with shock she did not understand. Was Inuyasha telling her that he would be okay with her mating Sesshomaru but he was scared that Sesshomaru would never let him see her again?

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha who had begun to cry. "Inu you know I would never abandon you. Whoever I mate will have to accept you as well you are my best friend my brother. I promised to stay by your side and I meant it I will not abandon you for anything or anyone." She finished in a firm serious voice.

Looking to Lady InuKimi to make sure that she got the message as well but Kagome was not prepared for what she saw on InuKimi's face. It was sadness and longing but Kagome could not understand why InuKimi would have that look on her face. InuKimi looked at Kagome and saw her confusion but noticed Inuyasha had cried himself into and exhausted emotional sleep. After someone gathered Inuyasha and took him to his rooms to be placed in bed InuKimi grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her away from the others so that they could speak.

Kagome was looking at InuKimi in concern when they stopped in one of the gardens. They had been standing there for at least an hour and she had yet to say anything at all to her. "Lady InuKimi what is wrong is there a reason you brought me here?"

InuKimi turned and looked at Kagome with such sad eyes, "He was never supposed to feel abandoned or alone."

Kagome could see and smell the tears InuKimi was trying to hold back. "What do you mean I do not understand?"

A sob finally tore loose from InuKimi, "Inuyasha was supposed to come to me if anything ever happened to his mother but he did not. When she passed Sesshomaru and I had gone to retrieve him but he was long gone because the villagers had chased him away. We searched and searched I was heartbroken. When Sesshomaru finally did find him Inuyasha did not trust him or anyone for that matter and attacked. After that Sesshomaru could do no more than try and train him to protect himself without him even knowing it."

Now understanding Kagome cried with her for Inuyasha's lost childhood and for InuKimi's lost pup that she was never able to raise the way he should have been raised. Surround by family and love. They cried themselves into an exhausted sleep.

Words-917


	16. Alarm

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast"**_

"**Flashback"**

_**Alarm**_

Once everyone had awoken from their impromptu naps they decided to set out to finish the mess with Naraku. After saying their fair wells to Lady Amaya and Lady InuKimi they set off on their journey. Hoku and Kagome where at the head of the pack leading them with Inuyasha watching their backs at the back of the pack, Sango and Miroku where in the middle watching their sides. Kagome had decided that Shippo would stay at the palace with Amaya and InuKimi where his lessons and training could continue plus it gave her peace of mind to know that he was somewhere he would be safe. It was mid-day when they came across Sesshomaru's pack so they decided to stop for lunch. Hoku and Sesshomaru agreed that it would be a good idea for Sesshomaru to join with them.

Kagome tapped Sesshomaru's shoulder to get his attention and once he was facing she spoke. "Sesshomaru perhaps we could send Rin to the palace with Shippo, Amaya, and InuKimi. She would be somewhere where she would have a playmate and we would also know she was safe."

Sesshomaru just stared at her for a moment he knew of course that it was a good idea and that he should send her. He was not expecting Kagome to suggest such a thing however. With and internal smirk firmly in place he decided that perhaps his father had not made such a horrible mistake when he choose his intended. Sesshomaru nodded his head in her direction indicating that he agreed and Kagome set to preparing Ah-Un to take Rin to the Northern Palace. Just before she finished though Kagome's internal alarm system started to go off alerting her that there was danger near.

Stopping what she was doing for a moment Kagome focused all of her senses on what had set her alarms off and let loose the mother of all snarls. "Naraku!"

Everyone was immediately alert and battle ready as soon as that name left her lips. Inuyasha was looking around in confusion since he could not sense or smell anything to suggest the vile male was near. "Kagome what are you talking about I do not sense or smell anything?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to the other demons in the group to see if they had the same thing to say and once she confirmed her fears that they too could not smell or sense Naraku her face drained of all color. Naraku was there and he was laughing merrily to himself he had found a way to completely conceal himself and the jewel from any and all demons however he was unsure as to how Kagome was able to tell he was near still. This was a test to see if Kagome would still be able to sense the jewel but seeing as she was scanning the surrounding forest for him; he could be sure that she could sense either him or the jewel in some way but she could not see it or him.

Deciding to have a little fun he spoke form his hiding place, "Ah it seems that you are the only one that was able to tell I was here my little Kagome."

Kagome snarled while still scanning the forest, "I am not your anything Naraku come out and face us like a man!"

Naraku chuckled, "I think not because as it stands you are the only one who can sense me in the slightest. I do not know how but it also seems as though you cannot pinpoint exactly where I am."

Kagome cursed to herself, "_If I can keep him talking I will be able to find him that way."_

While Kagome was thinking this a scream came from behind her. Naraku had snatched little Rin right from under her nose and Kagome was pissed.

Eyes bleeding red Kagome snarled, "Release my pup Naraku or you will regret the very day you where spawned into this world."

Naraku did not say anything and stayed hidden a hand covering Rin's mouth so that she could not scream. Naraku was becoming fidgety though because he could swear that Kagome was staring straight at him. He got his answer quickly though when Kagome was no longer standing beside Ah-Un but was right in his face snarling at him.

With wide eyes Naraku throw the crying Rin at her and tried to flee but no one had seen Sesshomaru and Inuyasha move. When Naraku realized his mistake it was to late Inuyasha's claws where in his chest where the rest of the jewel was and Sesshomaru had decapitated him. Inuyasha pulled the tainted jewel toward himself and quickly made his way to Kagome before the jewel tried to take him over. While Inuyasha was doing that Sesshomaru was melting Naraku's body with his poison.

Making it to Kagome's side Inuyasha held out the jewel, "Kagome take it quickly and purify it."

After assuring herself that Rin was not hurt Kagome looked at Inuyasha and what lay in his clawed hand. She quickly took it and it purified as soon as she touched it. With a smile she joined to two pieces together to form a complete jewel. The only thing left now was to make an unselfish wish so that they could be ride of the cursed little babble. With a sigh Kagome put the complete jewel around her neck she would think of a wish later.

Words-912


	17. Irritable

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast"**_

"**Flashback"**

_**Irritable**_

It had been a week since Naraku's fall and things had returned to a semblance of normal. Sango and Miroku had married and moved back to the slayers village to rebuild. Sadly they had found Kohaku's body in Naraku's palace he had removed the shard and killed the boy. Hoku had sent some of his men with Sango and Miroku to help with the rebuild.

Inuyasha stayed in the North with Kagome as did Sesshomaru. InuKimi had also stayed and she had let Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have it when she caught them fighting in the dining hall one day. Needless to say they decided not to fight anymore but to spar in the training grounds.

Rin and Shippo where being trained and taking lessons. Kagome on the other hand had been quite irritable for the whole week and no one could figure out what was bothering her. Sesshomaru decided that he would take it upon himself to find out what was wrong with her. However each time he got even remotely close to where she was she would disappear.

Kagome sighed after she had gotten away from Sesshomaru once again. She just wanted to be alone for a little while so that she could think. She and Sesshomaru had discussed her worries about them mating one of which was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had promised that Inuyasha would be accepted and that he could stay with them in the Western palace as the Western prince as he should have been from the very beginning. So lost in her thoughts she did not notice that Sesshomaru was closing in on her and quite fast.

With an irritated huff once she realized how close he was to her she tried to get away but she was not quick enough. Sesshomaru caught her by the arm and spun her around to face her.

Once he was sure he had her attention he asked, "What is wrong Kagome why have you been so irritable since we returned from Naraku's defeat. You have been pushing everyone away and avoiding any one that comes to near to you."

Kagome sighed she did not really realize that she was doing that. "I am sorry Sesshomaru I have just been thinking about some things."

Eyebrow cocked in his normally way, "What is it you have been thinking about perhaps I can help you figure out what is bothering you."

Kagome thought about it for a moment before deciding that she would tell him what was bothering her. "Well I have been thinking about what the wish should be."

Kagome paused and Sesshomaru gave her a moment to gather her thoughts once more. "The wish is supposed to be unselfish but I cannot think of one with that does not have a selfish desire. That is when I came to the conclusion that there was no such thing as an unselfish wish. No matter what you wish for someone will always gain something which will make it selfish."

Sesshomaru considered her for a moment. "You and I shall go seek the wisdom of Boku'seno and see what he can tell us."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement after all there was nothing else she could think of to do. They told the others that they would return in a few days and set off. Sesshomaru had noticed that Kagome was becoming more and more irritable with each day that passed. Finally having enough he gathered Kagome to himself and formed his light orb so that they could reach Boku'seno quicker. Landing in the clear where Boku'seno was located they could already see his aged face in the bark. It was like he was waiting for them.

Boku'seno chuckled at the looks on their faces, "Yes young ones I have been expecting you."

Kagome gapped at him for a moment, "How did you know that we would come to you seeking answers?"

Boku'seno sighed, "I am the oldest living demon there is child I know many things that is how I knew that the two of you would seek out my counsel on this matter."

Kagome nodded her head and looked at Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru was looking at Boku'seno, "Do you know how we may rid the world of this cursed jewel Boku'seno?"

Boku'seno stared at Sesshomaru for a moment, "You have changed quite a bit young Lord you no longer demand that I give you the answers that you seek but ask instead. Perhaps it has something to do with the young Rin or perhaps it is a combination of her and your lovely mate-to-be."

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "Please Boku'seno do you know of any way that we can get rid of the jewel?"

Boku'seno's eyes softened at Kagome and he answered her in a sigh. "I know of a way but I do not believe that either of you will like it."

Words-822


	18. Knowledge

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast"**_

"**Flashback"**

_**Knowledge **_

Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes. "Whatever you know please tell us."

Sesshomaru was worried he knew that when Boku'seno said it would be something that they would not like it was true. Over the many years he had gained vast amounts of knowledge from the demon before him. He would never admit it but he respected Boku'seno for not only his knowledge but for his kindness.

Boku'seno looked at Sesshomaru for a moment and then returned his attention to Kagome. Looking her straight in the eye he gave her the answer she dreaded most in this world. "You will never be able to rid the world of that jewel. You have become its eternal protector. The only thing you will be able to do is hide it away from the world."

Tears made tracks down her face as Kagome asked, "How can I hide it then? If I most protect it for all eternity I at least want it to be hidden in a safe place."

Boku'seno looked at her with pity for it was not fair for one so young to carry such a burden for the rest of her life. "You must take the jewel back into your body little one. Your power has grown to great proportions and will be able to hide the jewel easily."

Kagome gasped she would have to take it back into her body but how would she do that. "Boku'seno how do I take it back into my body though?"

Boku'seno lifted her into his branched and told her to do exactly as he says. "Do not worry about harming me child I have grown immune to miko powers. Call your powers forth and surround your body in them as well as the jewel. Now concentrate on becoming one with the jewel but do not allow it to pull you in. You must force it to submit to you and pull it into yourself."

Kagome did as she was told and after a few hours it was done. Boku'seno lowered Kagome and placed her into Sesshomaru's waiting arms.

Using one of his branched Boku'seno brushed the hair from her face. "She will sleep for a while it took almost all of her power to do what she just did. She is quite powerful and a determined little thing is she not young Lord?"

Sesshomaru looked at Boku'seno in curiosity so Boku'seno continued. "Do you remember what your father asked you before his death?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit, "Do you have someone to protect?"

Boku'seno smiled at him, "Do you know why he asked you that and what he meant now?"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl that lay in his arms. "Yes I do believe I understand now Boku'seno."

Boku'seno rattled his leaves a bit, "Well do tell boy."

Sesshomaru looked back to him, "When a demon has someone to protect their power grows exponentially. Supreme conquest is not the life that was for me I was meant to be a protector and I would surpass him in power sooner if only I had listened to him. He was trying to tell me this but I was to stubborn to listen."

Boku'seno nodded his head, "So now tell me young one do you have someone to protect?"

Sesshomaru looked at Boku'seno with a fire in his eyes that had never been there before. "Yes I do have someone to protect and I will protect them with my life."

Boku'seno watched as Sesshomaru walked away carrying his mate-to-be. "Remember young Lord that knowledge is power the more you have the greater the responsibility."

Those where the last words Sesshomaru heard before he disappeared from sight.

Boku'seno spoke to the wind once Sesshomaru was gone. "I hope you can see the men your pups have become my old friend. They both have come far and all it took was a human child and a girl that thought she was human. Inuyasha will become a fierce warrior under Sesshomaru's teachings. Sesshomaru will learn to open his heart and show his love with Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, and Shippo there to show him the way. They have grown so much in such a short time it seems that the knowledge you possessed before you died was true."

Boku'seno heard a chuckle on the wind before he heard the voice of his long dead friend. "I am proud of them and they turned out just the way I thought that they would. Sesshomaru has learned that there is more to life than power and Inuyasha has learned that he can be loved for who he is and not what he is."

Boku'seno shook his head once more before looking off into the direction Sesshomaru went. Perhaps Touga was correct he had told Boku'seno all that had happened before he passed. He also knew that they all would have trials to overcome in the future but if they stuck together they could overcome anything. He was not lying when he told Sesshomaru knowledge is power the more you have the greater the responsibility.

Words-846


End file.
